Locked Out of Heaven
by MissMeringue
Summary: Sookie's disappearance changes Eric forever and he will stop at nothing to make her his again. What happens when she returns? Once Eric has her, he will never let her go! Based on True Blood but mainly A/U! All Eric & Sookie with plenty of lemons. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Thanks for stopping by! This is my first story and I will try to update as quickly as I can, hopefully once a week! My story is based mostly on True Blood but I will pull from the books as it suits me. Alternate universe, all Eric & Sookie! Rated M for language and upcoming lemons. Please be patient while I get us there:) No beta. The mistakes are all mine. I own nothing, just borrowing my favourite characters! Please review and thank you for reading!

~Miss M.

**Chapter 1**

Pam sighed as she surveyed the paperwork spread across the bar. It was Monday night and Fangtasia was closed. She sorted through invoices, resumes and work orders, frustrated with what was in front of her. She loathed paperwork. She barely tolerated sharing the same room as the vermin that frequented Fangtasia on a nightly basis. This was too much. The task of handling the paperwork was not new to Pam. Even after a year she hated it. She sighed again, frustrated by the piles of paper spread in front of her and frustrated by the fact that she was sighing. It was so…human. Her beautiful face twisted with disgust and with one arm she swept the paper work off the bar, papers swirling on the floor. Sighing, she bent down and gathered them up. Sitting back at the bar she began again. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to get through this mess. She had no other choice. She couldn't ignore it if she tried.

When she was done she headed towards her master's office. It would always be his office. It was empty of course and that was exactly what she needed. She sat at the desk and thought of Eric. To say things have changed in the past year would be an understatement. Vampires are used to change. They have no choice in the matter. Adapt or else. You do what you need to do to survive. However it's rare when it is the vampire that changes, rather than the world around them. Pam had witnessed the world grow and develop over her 200 un-dead years. She only had one constant and that was Eric. And now her maker was so far away from the vampire he was just one year ago.

Her eyes surveyed his office which was bare, offering the standard desk and several office chairs. He rarely visited the bar as of late. He was using one of his residences as his base of operations. Pam's eyes settled on the photo frame sitting on his desk, the only item in the room of a personal nature. Sookie Stackhouse smiled at her from the frame. It was taken the first night she met Sookie when she came in with Bill Compton. She was young & innocent, smiling at someone in the foreground as she sat in her white dress covered with splashes of red. It seemed like a lifetime ago to Pam and in a way it was. It was before her maker lost touch with himself, with reality. Before he spent his time obsessed with a human. A beautiful, telepathic human-fairy hybrid, but a human nevertheless.

She could not understand the attraction, the need he seemed to have for her and the resistance Sookie gave him. The more Eric tried to win her, the more she spurned his advances. How could Sookie not see his devotion to her underneath his actions? She did not understand him. Yes, his absurd fixation on Sookie marked the beginning of Eric's change. He always warned Pam the dangers of forming an attachment to humans.

"Feed, fuck, glamour your way with them but that is all" he advised. "Never let a human come before yourself. It could be the death of you".

Pam eyed the photo and imagined throwing it across the room and the satisfaction she would feel as it shattered on the floor. Pam entertained the thought of what she would do to Sookie herself if she stood before her. But it was a pointless exercise. Pam would not get her wish. Sookie was gone. She disappeared from Bon Temps exactly one year from tonight.

**FLASHBACK**

_One year earlier_

Pam stood in front of the bathroom mirror, cursing Bill Compton for sending Ruben after her as she carefully ran a hair dryer through her long, blonde hair. She laughed out loud as she remembered Ruben's feeble attempt to take her down. He advanced on her face on, thinking he would best her. Before he could reach her she raised her leg and kicked Ruben square in the chest, staking him. She snapped the heel off her favourite pair of Louboutin pumps doing so. _What a waste of a pair of shoes. Eric will pay for Compton's stupidity, I have zero patience for his shit_ she thought. Pam envisioned the shopping spree she would have at Eric's expense as she began to apply her make up with an expert hand. Eric would be out an assassin and a lot of money. Finished, she preened in front of the mirror for moment and turned to head to the bar floor. It was almost time to open and she was looking forward to finding a tasty treat this evening to play with after closing. As Pam walked across the dance floor she felt a wave of emotion so strong it brought her to her knees. She doubled over, clutching her chest. Fear, need, and rage pulsed though the child-maker bond she shared with Eric. Never, ever did she feel his emotion this intensely. It overpowered her mind and body; she was frozen to the spot as his feelings washed over her. Pam struggled to get up and run to her maker. How strange, she did not feel the pull of his call.

_Does he not need me? What hurts him so, yet he does not call out for my aid? I have never felt anything like this!_ Pam knew what she was feeling from him was only a fraction of what he was feeling himself. She pulled herself to her feet and staggered towards his office, feeling the torrent of Eric's emotions as well as her own fear for him. She opened his office door and found him kneeling with his back to her.

"Eric!" she cried as she rounded on him, rushing to kneel. She gasped, taking in his appearance.

Blood poured down his face and chest. At first glance she thought Eric had been injured. As she stared into his face she realized the blood was his. Tears fell from his eyes, streaking down his cheeks. They dripped from his chin to pool on the exposed skin of his chest. Pam said nothing as she watched a sight she never thought she would witness: her maker crying tears of anguish. Her heart ached for him and the pain he was feeling. She was uncomfortable with the amount of emotions that were coursing though her. Eric's eyes focused on Pam's. Brilliant blue and as cold as ice. Instantly the emotion he was sending across the bond stopped. Pam exhaled loudly as she felt the bond snap shut.

"Master! What is it, what is happening? Tell me what is wrong and I can help you. I have never seen you like this Eric! Tell me who has done this to you so I can rip their fucking head off!" Pam cried as she reached for his hand. Eric hissed at her touch and was on his feet in a second.

"You will do nothing" he said flatly. He walked across the office to his closet and pulled out his leather jacket. Shrugging it on, he turned towards the door, not bothering to wipe his bloody tears away.

"Eric! What are you doing?" Pam asked, getting up to follow him. "Will you not explain to me what happened? I have never felt anything like this from you before. Please, talk to me! Tell me what is going on. You can't just walk out!"

Eric stopped, looking at Pam over his shoulder. "Sookie Stackhouse walks this world no more" he stated. Pam's head swam with confusion that quickly turned to hatred. _Sookie Stackhouse? The white trash waitress from Bon Temps caused my maker this suffering? I'll drain the little blonde bitch!_ she fumed.

Sensing Pam's venomous thoughts towards his bonded, Eric flew across the room wrapping his massive hand around Pam's throat. He raised her off the floor, holding her inches from his face. His eyes bored into her and she could not look away.

"As your maker, I command you to never cause to harm Sookie Stackhouse, directly or indirectly. You will do everything in your power to protect her should the need ever arise." Eric's face betrayed no emotion whatsoever and Pam felt nothing from him through the bond. She stiffened as she felt her maker's command and the truth in his words. She would do as he commanded. And she would hate it. It had been 140 years since Eric had placed a maker's command upon her. She resented the knowledge she would protect the one that caused him pain. She glared at Eric, her anger at him growing stronger than her sympathy for his pain.

"Sookie Stackhouse! A human! Eric, what is happening to you? You have always taught me to put myself first, above all humans. I felt your suffering Eric and I don't understand why a human is the cause of this. You of all vampires cannot be at the mercy of some fucking breather!"

Eric flung her across the room in one swift motion. Pam slammed against the wall, shattering it to pieces as she crumpled to the ground. She was stunned, not with the force of the attack but the fact it was done by Eric's hands.

He stared daggers at her as she lay twisted on the floor. "Know your place Pamela!" he barked. "Take care of Fangtasia; it is your responsibility while I am gone. You will run it in my absence"

"Master, where are you going?"

"I am going to get Sookie."

"How do you know you can find her? You said she no longer walks this world. So she lives but walks in another realm? Either way you can't get to her. You don't even know for sure what happened, you could be walking into a trap!" Pam remained on the floor. She knew she could do nothing to stop him from leaving.

"I will not stand by and do nothing! I will not give up on her! I can no longer feel her through the bond. She lives but is not in our world. I know I would feel it if she died. It is not much of a connection, but is it enough. I will find her. You will run the bar until I come back."

"And when do you expect that to be?"

"However long it takes for me to find her. I start now. And you will aid in any way I require. If you speak one more ill word again Sookie I will punish you Pam. And you will not enjoy it, for many years. This is your only warning."

He walked towards the door and turned to leave. "I will do nothing but search until I find her. Accept this Pam. Do not fight me." And with that he was gone.

Silence filled the room and Pam sat completely still as cold tears of blood ran down her face. The realization of what just happened hit her. Her master was off to rescue Sookie from the complete unknown. He was running after a human that did nothing but reject him from the beginning. She looked around the office and twisted to see the damaged wall behind her. She sighed as thought about what kind of night it was turning out to be. And the coming nights ahead did not look promising.

"Fucking Sookie Stackhouse!" she hissed. "She is going to be the death of all of us!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Sitting in Eric's chair, Pam thought of the year since Sookie disappeared. Eric left Fangtasia that night and immediately organized a full-scale search. He called in Jackson Herveaux's debt to Alcide and had the Shreveport pack assisting for Sookie's scent. Eric put out alerts through all his contacts and networks for any hint of a blonde, telepathic fairy. All of her friends and family were monitored and followed. He combed the entire state of Louisiana, seeking out information and speaking to Supes of all kinds for any shred of information pertaining to Sookie. As the days turned to weeks and then months, Eric widened his search area, desperate for a sign of her. He turned up nothing.

The night she left he followed her scent from her farmhouse to her grandmother's gravestone in Tall Pines cemetery. It ended there and Eric came back many nights to this spot. Thinking and plotting, using all of his one thousand years experience to find his bonded. Desperately hoping she would return to the same spot she vanished from. This location also provided an advantage. The cemetery was next to the old Compton house. Eric kept a close eye on the activities at the royal residence.

He frequently clashed with the King. Although he had no evidence against him despite all his investigations, he did not trust him to have nothing to do with Sookie's disappearance. Pam was worried that Bill would see that his obsession with finding Sookie as a weakness and move against Eric. But the King had tolerated his outbursts and has done nothing so far. It was almost as if Bill was hoping Eric would find her. Pam snorted in disgust. She could not understand the power this girl had over male vampires.

Fangtasia was just getting by. Business was okay but not great. The Sheriff's presence drew his nightly fan club which accounted for a great deal of revenue for the club. Pam could not recall the last time he sat on his throne. Eric Northman was the big draw of Fangtasia and the vampire all the fangbangers wanted. Without his beautiful face and body to bring in the crowds, the clientele was made up a group of pathetic regulars and a few tourists. This meant less money coming in.

Pam rose from her chair, done for the night. She planned to visit one of her pets before she died for the day for a quick feed and fuck in no particular order. She no longer checked in with Eric any more. She has not heard from him in 2 weeks. She has not felt anything through their bond since the night he completely closed her off. She thought of how much she missed her maker and the life they shared, not that long ago.

_All I know is if he doesn't find Sookie, may he at least find peace._ She placed the frame holding Sookie's photo face down on the desk before she walked out. She left Fangtasia missing Eric and sending him comfort despite their bond being closed. She did not have to feel his pain to know he was suffering on this night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

This chapter came along quicker than expected! Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews and alerts, they make my day!

Next chapter will be up by the end of the week, we meet an old friend and there will be lemons!

As always, the mistakes are mine and reviews are love:)

Take care!

~Miss M.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The old farmhouse stood silent in the moonlight. There was no sign of life as Eric swooped down from the sky. Landing in front of the recently completed wrap-around porch he paused for a moment looking up at the home that housed the Stackhouses for generations. It was empty now. Eric took in the changes in the house since he bought it. He had men working around the clock since he purchased it 4 months earlier. He gave strict orders to have the house completely refurbished without losing any original work or details. The contents of the house had been meticulously catalogued and placed in storage with a few exceptions so they could be brought back in when the house was complete. All would be as it was when she left. He was pleased with his purchase and saddened at the same time. Jason Stackhouse had lost hope that his sister would return. Eric wanted her house but not because her family had given up on her. Jason assumed Sookie became a vampire's meal and was unaware Eric was the new owner. Jason didn't even question the buyer's identity.

When Eric purchased the house he let himself envision her reaction when she returned to find her home restored. It was her smile he saw. In his dreams Sookie was always happy and he was always the cause of it. Her face was forefront in his mind almost constantly. He preferred imagining her smiling than remembering the look of fear on her face the night he offered her up to Edgington as a prize. Watching another vampire feed from her in his presence nearly broke him. Even after betraying her she still risked her life to save him from the sun. He was blinded by his need to avenge his family. Guilt and regret over his actions consumed him for the first time since he was human. He could feel her fear and knew he was the cause of it. He did not like it. He knew then the depth of his feelings for her. She was everything to him. He would not live without her any longer.

Walking up the front steps he withdrew his key to the front door. Once inside he made his way up the staircase. Standing in the doorway of her bedroom he tried to imagine her there. At home doing the most mundane and routine chores. He imagined her walking the halls of her house and heard her laughter throughout the rooms. He saw her in her Merlotte's uniform getting ready to work, eating a meal in her kitchen with her family & friends and sitting on the front porch watching the sunset. He grew frustrated with his imagination. He had no way of knowing if his fantasies, however tame they were, would ever come true.

Eric walked in her bedroom and took his usual place at her bedside. He lowered his large frame to the floor, leaning his back against her bed as he stared out the window at the night sky. He spent many nights here since purchasing her home. No longer did his needs and wants come first. Sookie might be gone but every single action he took was for her now. He let his mind wander, focusing instead on his memories of her and not silly fantasies. He immediately thought back to their kiss at Fangtasia just over a year ago. He kissed her many times in his dreams and in the dreams they shared as a result of their blood bond. But this kiss was real.

She came to him looking for answers, wanting to know why she should not put her trust in Bill. She knew deep down she should not trust her heart to Bill but wanted to hear it from him. Thinking back he realized now that he would do anything for her, even then. Even if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. He felt her coming to him that night. Felt her jumble of emotions through the bond. Uncertainty, fear and a hint of lust. His own lust roared back at hers through the bond and he reined it in. She wasn't in the room yet and he was already hard with the thought of her. She entered filling the room with her sweet scent. He could feel she was worried about him. She demanded to know why she should not trust Bill. He ignored the talk of Compton.

_How can she talk of that fool now? Does she not see what she does to me? Does she not know how close I am to taking her away from here and keeping her in my arms forever? How does she do this to me? I haven't even kissed this woman and I'm planning forever with her. A forever we might not have._

He was suddenly standing before her an inch from her face. He heard her breath catch in her throat and her heart flutter with his nearness. "Here's the truth. There are forces beyond even my control. If I meet the true death without ever having kissed you Sookie Stackhouse, that would be my biggest regret." The words were out of his mouth before he realized he said them aloud. He watched her absorb what he said.

"Why does it feel like you are saying goodbye to me?" she asked searching his eyes for an answer.

"Because I am."

Eric focused on the one emotion coming from her he knew was directed towards him and acted on it. He crushed his lips to hers, placing one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her small waist as he pulled her to him, pressing her body against his. She gave him a small fight at first but they both knew it was just for show. She quickly returned his kiss, her hot mouth working against his as he held on to her with more longing than he knew he had. He knew she wanted him as he wanted her. He could feel it. He could feel her and she felt like heaven.

_She will yield to me. _He deepened the kiss, moving his tongue against her lips exploring her mouth and wishing he had all night with her. The pure taste of her made his legs shake and he wanted more. His hands moved across her body, searching and memorizing every curve.

_She will yield to me and she will be mine. Compton is a fool who does not deserve her. I will meet the True Death before Russell gets his hands on her, Sookie is mine!_ Thoughts of possession and lust coursed through him as she moaned softly in his mouth. Her tongue grazed the tip of his fang while her hands threaded through his hair pulling him closer to her. He barely kept his fangs from dropping. Feeling her like this was a dream come true.

She pulled away from him leaving him dazed with want. She accused him of falling under the spell of her fairy blood. He looked at her, confused by her statement. Her blood was divine there was no question about it. But it was not her blood that called him. It was her. All that Sookie was drew him to her. Fairies were quite rare but Sookie was not the first one Eric had encountered. He had come across a few full-blooded fairies and hybrids over his long lifetime. But none held his attention as she had. She was the whole package. She brought out a reaction in him he never thought possible. One does not roam the earth for over one thousand years without recognizing the shift in him her existence brought about.

He knew nothing would be the same the night she came into Fangtasia on the arm of Bill Compton. She shone like a star in the sky that night. All the sinful things he wanted to do to her in that white & red dress played out in his head she crossed the bar to sit at a table directly in his line of sight. If she had any idea what that dress did to him. At first he attributed his constant thoughts of her as pure lust. He knew she was different but he was certain once he spent a night between her legs the feeling would pass. But he didn't want her like he wanted others. He wanted to do more than fuck her. He wanted to worship her. He did not recognize the intensity of his feelings for Sookie then. An easy mistake to make for one not accustomed to any emotion other than the ones that drove him to feed, fuck and survive.

As time passed and he had more encounters with Sookie it became obvious to him she was different. He was different. He ignored the changes in his behaviour and his irrational actions. He knew he was acting against instinct and everything he knows. Against all he taught his child regarding humans and forming attachments with them. He ignored Pam's biting comments and questions about his dealings with Sookie. He again tried to convince himself that it was lust that drove him and once he had his fill of her he would toss her aside and move on. But deep down he knew that was not true. He knew he longed for more than her touch. He wanted her to be his in every way possible. He would possess her and he would be everything to her.

He tricked her into the blood bond out of pure, selfish want. He knew it was wrong and she would resent him for it but he was helpless. He did not regret doing it and he looked forward to making it up to her. His maker would be ashamed of him. It would not be the last stupid decision Eric Northman made when it came to Sookie. He watched her fall in love with Bill Compton when he knew Bill's hidden agenda. Rage filled him thinking of Compton's betrayal. For the first time in his vampire life Eric felt jealousy. Compton did not deserve the treasure he had and was only using Sookie for his own gain. Eric tried removing Bill from Sookie's life using Lorena but it only resulted in bringing her to Russell Edgington's attention. He needed to take Russell out before he could deal with anything else. He told himself it was revenge he sought but he knew deep down if he did not take out Russell, Russell would take Sookie. He would not let that happen. Sookie thought he was saying good bye to her that night. If he only knew then that she would leave him.

Coming out of his reverie, Eric placed his head in his hands. He drew a deep breath, completely unnecessary, but he did so for comfort. The faint scent of Sookie filled his lungs and he felt peace for a moment. She was his only source of comfort. He longed for the night of their kiss. To see her, touch her and feel her through their bond. As much as she resented their connection, Eric was lost without it. He kept his side of the bond closed so she would not feel him. When she returned he would do so no more. It was the only way she would understand him. He needed his Bonded to complete him. To make him whole again.

He rose from her bedside and trailed his fingertips across her bed as he left her bedroom. He walked the house checking every room as he passed. All was the same and the house seemed to be filled with anticipation, waiting for its owner to return. He locked the house up and made his way across the yard in the direction of the King's residence. Eric was heading to the cemetery. He could think of no other place to spend the evening than the place where she left this world one year ago.

In the year since Sookie left Eric spent every waking minute searching for her. He exhausted all of his contacts with no avail. Not a single sighting or whisper of a beautiful blonde telepath. He suspected everyone and still maintained surveillance over her friends and family, along with Compton. The Sheriff is completely thorough in his search and left no stone unturned. And despite not a single development in his search, he has not given up. He won't. His hopes might lessen but he knows he will search for her until she is found. He is aware that she might not want to be found and it hurts him to know it. Eric remembers the pain he felt from her the last night he saw her. He winces at the memory, knowing it was him who revealed Bill's betrayal to her. He did not want to cause her such suffering but she had a right to know. One year later, he questions his decision.

Stopping in front of the gravestone marked _Adele Stackhouse_ he stares into the night sky. If he did not tell her the truth one year ago would she be here now? He knows it is pointless to think this way but he cannot help himself. While he has no leads on Sookie he does have an idea where she is. He felt her disappear through the bond but he did not feel her die. He knows she is not in his world. He cannot locate her or feel her emotions but he still can feel the bond. It is one-sided and he hates it. It's always there, always looking for its other half. He reaches out to her without even realizing he is doing it until he feels nothing. As if he needed a reminder.

Eric believes Sookie is in Faery. He focused much of his search efforts on the Fae in light of Sookie's heritage. He has only one Fae contact and all of his efforts to reach him have failed but he did discover a group of Fae located close to Bon Temps. He could not however link them to Sookie and he was worried about the rumours he heard of fighting amongst the Fae. Eric is quite confident that Sookie either had found a way to enter their realm or was taken. Given how loyal the Fae are to their kin he knows it is quite possible they came to her one year ago. Her pain that night was intense. A betrayal of the worst kind. That alone could call her kin to her side. While he has no proof she is with them he feels this is the most likely scenario. He does not want to think about the alternatives.

The night passed in silence. Eric stood completely still in the graveyard, slipping into downtime. He knows he is accomplishing nothing by spending the night here but he does not know what else to do with himself. He does not want to go home. He does not want to go to Fangtasia. He had no desire to feed or entertain a fangbanger for the evening. The last human blood he tasted was Sookie's. Because of his age he has been able to survive on True Blood for the past year and could continue to do so for quite sometime. All other blood repelled him. He did not see any others but her. Several months after Sookie went missing Pam had sent him a present. A beautiful petite blonde with soft curves in just the right places. If he saw her from afar he might mistake her for his Bonded for a split second. But she was not Sookie. Sookie was gone and Pam's gift only drove that home for him. He flew into a fit of rage that night. He threw the woman out of his office and chased the crowd out of the bar. Within minutes Fangtasia was destroyed and the staff had fled. Pam spent the next few weeks glamouring and re-building the bar. She did not attempt to appease him with a Sookie substitute again and never spoke of the incident since. He hoped she learned her lesson.

Eric felt the pull of the sun. He knew it would be rising soon and he needed to take shelter. He pauses at the treeline, surveying the graveyard one last time before leaving. Something is off and he cannot explain what it is. He stills again and listens to the night. He hears nothing but still senses that he is being watched. His eyes sweep across the cemetery searching for any sign of his watcher. He fills his lungs with air trying to detect a scent. He finds nothing.

"Show yourself!" his voice booms into the night. His fangs drop and he lets out a low hiss.

He feels a shift in the air, almost as if it is thickening around him. He hears a loud pop to his left and he turns instantly, anticipating attack. A flash of light appears with a crack and suddenly there is a figure standing before him. Eric immediately crouches in a defensive stance, alert and ready for anything. His hands curl as he balances on the balls of his feet, ready to spring at any moment.

The cloaked figure stands motionless. A low growl rumbles from Eric's chest. The figure raises one hand, a gesture meant to calm.

"Steady, Northman! I mean no harm!" came a man's voice.

"Show yourself!" Eric commanded again. "Do not hide from me! Reveal yourself now or I will do it for you" he said, advancing towards the figure.

The man's hand began to glow as bright as a torch. In a brilliant burst the light radiates from the man's hand out in all directions of the cemetery leaving it as light as daytime. Eric has never witnessed anything like it in his existence. Despite the threat he couldn't help look around him in awe. It was as if the sun was shining only on him and the cloaked man. The man took a step towards Eric bringing his hands up to push back his cloak.

"Northman. I believe you are looking for me" he offered, showing his face to Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

The mistakes are mine, characters belong to Ms. Harris & Mr. Ball.

A lemon filled Chapter 4 should be up on the weekend:)

Hope you all like it, take care!

~Miss M.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Northman. I believe you are looking for me" he offered, showing his face to Eric.

Recognition struck Eric at once. He may not have seen this man in several hundred years but he knew his face. He was the fiercest opponent he encountered during the Fae Wars five hundred years ago. They fought hard, matching blow for blow until the Fae retreated, outnumbered by vampires. Eric has not seen him since but knew he survived.

"Indeed I am. It's been a long time, Niall. What brings you to Bon Temps?"

"I have come seeking you. I heard through my sources that you have searching for me for quite sometime. And quite persistently it seems. Tell me, as it really necessary to cause so much damage at Hooligans? Surely you know I would not frequent such a place. Some of the staff were permanently traumatized." he huffed.

A smirk played across Eric's lips. "My apologies, Prince. No, I did not expect to find you there but I did expect my message to reach you. It appears I was right and it was worth it. I intended your family members no harm."

"Is that so? I have heard you are not yourself these days Sheriff. Supernaturals everywhere speculate about the great North Man. Some think you have gone insane in your old age. Some say you are lost without Godric. And some say you have been cursed by a powerful witch to wander the earth in despair, chasing a ghost. Is it true?" he asked.

"Niall, we both know you would not be here if you did not know what I seek." Eric said, his voice tightening with the mention of Godric.

Niall paused for a moment, taking in Eric's face. He was surprised by what he saw. Eric Northman is one of the most feared vampires in this world. He recalled facing him on the battlefield. He was lucky his kin retreated for Faery, he doubted he could best him. Eric fought with grace and purpose, taking down all who stood before him with the confidence of a true warrior. Tonight he looked different. If he didn't know better, Niall would say he looked older. He couldn't put his finger on it, maybe it was the desperation in his voice or the impatience he saw in his gestures but Northman was troubled. He seemed unhinged.

"I know what you seek" Niall said, catching the flicker of emotion flashing across Eric's face. Anyone else would not have noticed. "I know what you seek and I have information for you. I am willing to share it. For a price."

"Anything!" Eric rasped. So close! He was so close to her he could feel it. Not once in the past year did he come across any new information on Sookie. Not a single detail to give him hope to keep going. Niall offered information and Eric was not leaving without it. He ignored his growing need to take shelter as the sun approached. He fought his vampire instincts to bury himself in the fresh dirt of the cemetery.

"Name your price Prince and it will be yours." It was a bad idea but he was desperate. He knew better than to negotiate with Fairies. They were notorious for their trickery and Eric always warned Pam to never make a deal with them. A Fairy Prince was especially dangerous. Eric would worry about regrets later. Right now he was too close to Sookie to think of anything else.

"I require only your word."

"My word? That's it? You know I don't give my word lightly Prince" he spat. "Out with it! What do you want?" Eric was frustrated. He would not lose this opportunity. Not now when he was so close!

"I have a task I will require you to do that concerns my great-grandchild. I want your word that when I call upon you to complete it, it will be done exactly as I specify. I will accept nothing less."

"Done!" Eric boomed without even considering the Prince's request. "Now tell me what I want! What do you know of Sookie?" Eric was quickly losing his patience. All he could think about was her. Seeing her again. He ignored the danger of agreeing to a Fairy's request without knowing what exactly what he was agreeing to. He was already ignoring the impending sunrise, why not enter into a pact with Prince Niall with a blind eye?

Niall smiled at him. "Excellent" he murmured. "I believe this will be a very beneficial agreement for both of us Sheriff. I shall not make you wait any longer. I came tonight to tell you your efforts over the past year will soon be rewarded. Sookie Stackhouse lives and will she will return. Despair no more Northman. You will see the face of your Bonded again."

Eric's eyes narrowed as he looked at Niall, wondering if he could believe the Prince. "How do you know we are bonded? How do you know she lives? Where is she? Show me proof! Explain how I will see her again! Tell me when!" Eric's temper threatened to spiral out of control. He tried to calm himself. He could not risk losing it here on Niall. A vampire this close to bloodlust and an ancient fairy was not a good combination. The fact that Niall was obviously masking his scent proved to be a wise decision. Eric did not think he could contain himself otherwise. He was so close, so close to what he sought.

"Enough!" Niall commanded. "My word is enough for you! Take it or leave it. Do not concern yourself with how I know what I know. Take comfort in the knowledge that she will return but you will know nothing more tonight. And do not forget our agreement. I may call upon you sooner than later."

Eric had already forgotten about Niall's great-grandchild and the debt he owed him. He had preparations to make, his Bonded was coming home. He nodded once to Fairy Prince before he shot into the night sky with a triumphant roar. He raced the sun back to his home. He thought of nothing but her. He secured himself in the underground lair of his resting place, safe from the sun that was now shining. He checked his emails and messages for anything urgent. Nothing required his immediate attention. He advised Bobby he would be unavailable until further notice and to clear his schedule indefinitely.

He sprawled across his king size bed preparing to die for the day. He could not wait to see her again. This was his second chance with Sookie and he would get it right this time. He knew she was meant for him and him alone and all he needed to do was convince her it was true. He could be very persuasive. A small smile of satisfaction crept across his face. He wondered how long it would be before she returned. He waited long enough.

_Sookie is coming home and she will be mine. She will never run again, I will make sure of it. I will be everything she needs, wants and deserves. S_leep was calling him. Rolling on this stomach, he buried his face Sookie's pink polka dot pillow. It was one of the few items he took from her house. With his eyes closed and her scent in his nose he could almost imagine she was in the room with him. _Soon,_ he thought, smiling from ear to ear. He knew this time it would be right. She was born to be his. The last thought he had before he succumbed to daysleep was what he would do to her first when he finally got his hands on her.

* * *

Sookie stood at the window watching the sun sink in the sky. She had a breathtaking view of the sunset from her room in the royal residence. A beautiful end to another beautiful day in Faery. One of thirty-four beautiful days, each and everyone was perfect with not a cloud in the sky. The night Sookie arrived she was a mess. Claudine truly was her fairy godmother that night saving her from a complete breakdown. Sookie felt lost, like everything in her life was swirling out of control. She was just starting to accept the idea she was a fairy when she had to worry about a three thousand year old vampire out to use her blood as his own personal sunscreen. Then she discovered her first love was the procurer for the queen of Louisiana, sent to acquire her as a royal asset by any means necessary. It had been a rough couple of weeks.

Bill's betrayal should have been what hurt the most but it wasn't It was Eric's betrayal that cut the deepest. Handing her over to Russell like she was an object to be passed around. Her face flushed red with embarrassment, thinking about how stupid she was falling for Eric's lies. She did not understand him or her feelings for him. When he told her he wouldn't be around any more she worried. A lot. She went to him, scared she was too late and he would already be gone. She believed every word that came out of his beautiful mouth and she was finding it harder and harder to resist him. Even the first night she saw him she felt the connection between them. Everything about him drew her in. She had never felt so strongly attracted to someone in her life. But she was innocent then and she belonged to Bill.

All it took was one kiss and Sookie felt weak. She had a hard time thinking straight when he was that close to her. She shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't stop herself. She knew she shouldn't be standing in Eric's office with him an inch away from her face. She tried to think of Bill waiting for her. It was becoming increasingly difficult with all 6'4" of the Viking in front of her. He bent his head down to her face due to their height difference, her eyes level with his broad chest. His mouth slanted over hers as he pulled her to him. The kiss was intense. Sookie had never been kissed like that, not that she had much experience. It was only a kiss but it had her moaning with want against his mouth. She tried to push him away because she knew it was the right thing to do. But it wasn't what she wanted. Electricity seemed to spark between them. She dreamed of his mouth on hers and her dreams did his lips no justice. Why was she feeling this way? She hated Eric Northman, didn't she? All the times he came to her rescue flashed through her mind. Maybe everyone was wrong about him. Maybe he was more than just cold hard stone.

_Maybe I'm a fool!_ Eric asked her to trust him. She did and he turned her over to the same vampire that slaughtered his own family. Anyone else would have left him burning in the sun but she didn't even consider it. Not only did she drag him back inside but she healed him, feeding him her blood. What was it about Eric Northman that she kept coming back for? He was a ruthless killer who only cared about himself or at least that's what everyone saw. With her he was different. She thought about Bill and the horrible things he did to her. She tried to justify what he did and she couldn't. With Eric she could see the motivation behind his actions. After a week on the beach she accepted what happened with Russell. She understood Eric's plan and knew he never intended to give her to Russell. If she was in on it they never would have pulled it off.

Walking over to her bed she grabbed her sweater and headed outside to walk on the beach. The evening was warm but with a cool breeze coming off the water. Queen Mab's home was incredible. A two storey main house on the beach with two guesthouses on each side. Sookie stayed in the smaller guesthouse with Claudine staying in the other. Walking up the beach Sookie recalled the night she arrived. She took Claudine's hand in the cemetery and time seemed to stand still for a moment. Sookie felt her tighten her grip on her hand and in a flash of light they were standing on the beach.

"We're safe here Sookie, don't panic" Claudine soothed.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Sookie took a second to steady herself, light headed from their 'trip'.

"We're in my world, Faery. It is much like your world but it works…differently. Only Fae may enter this world, you are safe here from vampires Sookie. Come, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. She would love to meet you." Claudine tugged on her hand, pulling her in the direction of the house.

"I'm not sure about this, Claudine. I should be getting home." Sookie wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought of being in a different world.

"Stay with me Sookie, stay with your kin. We can help you heal and take away the pain vampires have caused you. Take advantage of this place to relax and recharge. I haven't been doing a very good job as your fairy godmother, let me make it up to you!" Sookie agreed and what started off as a couple of days turned into weeks. Every time she mentioned leaving, Claudine managed to talk her into staying. The time passed quietly. Sookie spent hours sunbathing with books from the queen's extensive library, went snorkelling in the crystal blue waters and spent days exploring the grounds.

Sitting on the sand, Sookie watched the waves roll up the beach as the tide came in. She stared at the moon full in the sky. _It may be a different world but the moon sure looks the same to me._ She had done a lot of thinking sitting in this spot. She often sat on the beach in the evenings watching the moon. Feeling homesick she felt her time in Faery was coming to an end. Staying here was like a dream vacation but it was also hiding. Her problems would still be waiting for her in Bon Temps.

Thinking about going home made her stomach twist. Going home meant facing Bill. The thought of him sickened her. He would never be forgiven for what he did to her. She wasted too many chances on Bill only to be beaten, cheated on and nearly drained. Russell Edgington could be waiting for her, ready to drain her on the spot or worse. And then there was Eric. Why did she care about Eric? After thirty-four days she finally had to admit to herself the truth. She had feelings for him. They were intense and irrational and quite frankly, they scared the hell out of her but it was true. She shivered thinking about him. She couldn't run from her feelings any more than she could run from Bill or Russell. She longed to see him again and thought of their kiss often. She wanted more. Was it possible? Would it even work between them? After telling him to get out of her life before she disappeared for all she knows he moved on. He probably didn't even know she was gone. Well, there was only one way to find out. It was time. She stood, wiping the sand from her legs and made her way back up the beach. It was time to find Claudine and tell her she was going home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

I hope everyone is having a great weekend! I want to give a huge thanks to everyone reading! You have no idea how much it means to me to see your lovely reviews, marking _Locked_ as your favourite and following my story! I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read, you make my day!

Well, here is chapter 4. Lemons await you! This is my first one so I just lost my lemon cherry:) Make sure you let me know what you think, reviews are love! I'm working right now on chapter 5, my goal is to never go more than a week without an update.

As always I own nothing and the mistakes are mine. Enjoy everyone!

~Miss M.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dead to the world, Eric lay stretched across his enormous king size bed in his daychamber. It was early afternoon and sundown was still several hours away. The room was pitch black and completely silent. Being over one thousand years old Eric was able to resist the pull of the sun slightly, rising an hour or two before sundown and staying up past sunrise. It was something he disclosed to no one, not even Pam and it proved beneficial to him many times. It gave him a great advantage over his enemies and other vampires. He assumed other older vampires could do the same but did not know for sure. It was not a topic of conversation he ever raised.

Without moving an inch his eyes snapped open. He was aware of the sun still high in the sky like the ocean was aware of the moon. It was early. He grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table. Shortly after 1pm. This was a first. He has never risen this early before. Winter was approaching and the sun was setting earlier but that was still 4 hours away. He sat up in bed and looked around his room, his vampire eyesight missing nothing. He saw nothing amiss in the room and his security panel at his door showed no notifications. Everything seemed to be all clear.

Falling on his back he tried to relax and let daysleep take him again. He was almost dead for the day again when he noticed a slight change in the air. It was as if the air in his room was electrically charged and thick with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Was it magic? It was like last night when Niall appeared in the cemetery. Pulling himself up he noticed a faint light directly in front of his bed that quickly grew brighter. Eric's reactions were slow, confused from being awake with the sun high in the sky and the fact that someone or something was about to breach his sacred resting place.

At once the bright light burst in a brilliant flash of gold and was gone. Blinking, Eric focused in front of him and froze. Surely he must be dreaming! Standing at the foot of his bed in a sheer gown of white was his Bonded. Sookie Stackhouse stood in all her glory, a slight glow surrounding her entire body. Her golden hair crowned her face like a halo. _She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all my years._ In an instant he is at the end the bed directly in front of her. His eyes roamed frantically all over her body, taking all of her in.

She locked her eyes with his. " I have missed you, Viking" she said softly, wrenching her eyes from his to stare at his mouth longingly before turning to him again.

"I've missed you so much Eric. I want to come home. I want to come home to you."

As soon as his hands touched her body he could feel electricity flow between them. His hands slid up her arms to grip her shoulders tight, pulling her towards him and crushing her against his chest. _Finally_! She was here. She was his. He felt a calm spread through his body having Sookie in his arms again. _I will never let her go, she is MINE!_

Pressing herself to Eric she was enveloped by his huge body. His arms relaxed and he pulled from her to drink her in with his eyes. It was like he was trying to memorize every detail about her. His eyes burned with lust for her and hers did the same for him. Eric was breathtaking, standing before her completely naked. His skin glowed white against her glowing light. A wicked smirk played across his lips when Sookie's eyes floated up and down over him. He knew she liked what she saw. She ran her hands up his hard chest letting her fingers graze across his already hard nipples. A low rumble started deep in Eric's chest.

"I dreamed of this every night. I thought about this every day. You, always you. I have longed for your return" he said, his hands moved to either side of Sookie's face. He brought his face to hers. "Tell me you want the same. Yield to me Lover. Stay." His words came out as a ragged whisper.

Sookie's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "I came back for you Viking. I belong with you. You are the only one I want. You are my Bonded." She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Eric's full mouth. Heat seemed to roll off her as she licked his cool lips. Eric was all over her, lost in the pent-up lust he felt for the past year. Sookie gasped as Eric slid his tongue in her mouth seeking out hers while his hands moved all over her body. He moaned at the feel of her skin. She felt like silk on fire under his huge hands. He brought them to her chest and cupped her breasts, squeezing them as he pinched and rolled her nipples with his fingers and thumbs through her nightgown. Gasping at the sensation Sookie wound her hands in his cropped blonde hair, pulling his face closer, demanding more.

"Eric!" she moaned his name into his mouth, "I want more, baby." Smiling at him, Sookie ground her hips against him, pressing her hot centre against his stomach. She began kissing a wet trail from his mouth down his chin and neck. Breathing against his skin she slid her tongue up his neck stopping to pull his earlobe in her mouth and gave it a gentle bite. Barely above a whisper, she pleaded to him. "Please, Eric. I don't want to wait any longer. I'm ready to come home. I want to be yours."

Eric would not refuse her. His fangs snapped down. He pulled her into his bed, laying her on her back. In one movement her gown was split in two with the flick of his hand. Eric leaned over her, his hands grasping her wrists and pulling them above her head. His long body pressed to Sookie's, his knees bracing some of his weight as to not crush her. The sweet smell of her lust began to fill the room and Eric licked his lips with anticipation. Bringing his face to hers he kissed her hard, his tongue dominating her mouth. Pulling her tongue in his mouth, he suckled it gently causing Sookie to writhe underneath him, desperate for friction. Sookie brazenly ran her tongue across his fang roughly and drew blood.

Eric's eyes rolled in the back of his head as her blood burned against his tongue. His lust for her terrified him. Never has he desired anyone like this. His entire body shook with want. The sweet taste of her blood remained in his mouth nearly driving him to lose control with only one drop. He has waited long enough. He pulled away from Sookie and a whimper of disappointment escaped her lips.

"You will have me then Lover. All of me, forever" he breathed against her skin as he brought his face down to kiss every inch of her he could reach. One hand covered both of Sookie's at once keeping her still pinned under him as he brought his other hand down her body. Cupping her breast he brought it to his mouth, drawing in her pink nipple. He suckled gently, ever so slowing increasing the intensity as he flicked his tongue against her.

She moaned his name, panting heavy. She pulled against his left hand wrapped around both of hers and he graciously let one go. It went immediately to the back of his head as she arched her breast into his mouth. Her legs parted and slid around his, wrapping around him. Feeling the hardness between his legs pushing on her mound caused Sookie to moan with anticipation. She wound her fingers out of his hair to run her hands down his chest. Sookie took her time to admire his perfect stomach with her fingers when he brought his face to hers. Keeping her eyes locked to his she slid her hand between his legs, wrapping around his length to urge him on.

"Wicked girl" he grinned as she moved her mouth over his. His other hand left hers and brought both of her arms up to his shoulders, wrapping them around him. Kneeling between her legs and pushing them apart she lay beneath him completely spread open. His arm wound around her waist holding her in place as he moved his fingers between her legs. There was nothing better than feeling her again like this. His long fingers tested her readiness. She jerked with pleasure as one finger, quickly followed by another slid across her sex. She was ready. He was rock hard as he gripped himself, sliding his head between her hot, wet folds. Positioning himself at her entrance Sookie pushed back at him, eager for him. His arm around her waist held her tighter.

"This is the beginning" he said to her. Sookie smiled at him and turned her head exposing the creamy skin of her neck, offering herself with a tiny nod of her head. Eric could not stop the growl from escaping his throat as he bent to Sookie's neck, licking the spot he intended to bite as he prepared to enter her the same time he bit.

"Oh god Eric! Bite me! Fuck me!" she screamed in his arms as his fangs brushed her skin. Sookie's glow began to shine so bright it blinded even him. Her body burned hot to the touch in his arms. A loud pop echoed in the room and Eric felt the now familiar charge of magic in the room. Cold air rushed over him. Sookie was gone.

Sitting upright in his bed Eric threw the sheets back and roared in frustration, his fangs bared. Jumping out of bed he tore through his room, destroying anything he could get his hands on. Stopping for a moment he tried to focus, panting.

"Sookie!" he moaned out loud, unable to hide his torment over coming so close to what he desired. He brought his hand down to the evidence of his dream. _This is hell_. He slid his hand up and down his cock, thinking back to the delicious details of his dream while they were fresh in his mind. He stood heading to the shower to deal with his Sookie caused hard-on so he could focus on the night ahead of him. It was 4:30 pm and he could leave his lair in an hour. He intended to spend the night at the cemetery simply because he couldn't think of a better place to wait.

Standing under the hot water he rubbed his hands over himself making sure every inch of him was wet. Intending to cum whether Sookie was here or not his hand pumped himself up and down, his hips thrusting in time. Turning his head towards the water Eric enjoyed the feeling of hot water rolling over him. He imagined it was Sookie's hands running up and down his skin. Gripping himself harder Eric quickened his pace. The image of her writing underneath him and begging for him in her small voice brought him to the edge. He grunted as he came and lazily stroked himself, coming down from his high and taking his time to enjoy the moment.

After his shower Eric dressed in tight black jeans and a black tank under his leather coat. He stood silently at his door still preoccupied with thoughts of Sookie in his bed. Slipping into downtime he waited out the sun by the doorway. Several minutes passed and without warning Eric cried out and dropped to his knees. He gasped taking in a deep breath. It felt like his un-dead heart came to life in his chest, burning hard. It was shocked to life as his bond with Sookie flared open. He was paralyzed with emotion, the feeling of her presence again. _She has returned! She is home!_ Leaping to his feet he was in front of the door instantly snarling in anger. The sun was still up. Eying the clock he calculated the time till sundown and the time to fly to Sookie's house. She was in Bon Temps. Feeling the familiar pull to her as he used to bond to pinpoint her location to go to her.

"Fuck it!" he hissed, throwing open the door to his daychamber and stepping into the hallway. He fought the urge to turn back and forced himself forward. _I will get to her, nothing will stop me!_ Rushing outside Eric brought his hand up protecting his face against the last rays of the day in the sky. Leaping from the ground Eric took to the sky towards Bon Temps ignoring the sizzle of his skin, wisps of smoke lost in the breeze as he sped though the sky. Smiling broadly he did not notice the pain. He knew this was no dream. He was racing towards the real thing. Sookie was home. No more waiting.

_I am coming Lover. I will let nothing come between us. I hope you are ready to be mine._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The early afternoon sun filtered through the skylight casting a glow throughout the room. Sookie rolled on her back, stirring slightly at the feeling of the sunlight shining on her face. Wiping sleep from her eyes she struggles to wake up from the dream she was having. _It was a good dream_ she thought wickedly, a drowsy smile on her face. Reluctant to wake completely Sookie re-played her dream over in her mind. She saw Eric dead for the day in his bed looking like absolute perfection. She could almost still feel his hands on her, her body still felt on fire. She was sweating and her white nightie was drenched.

_Who knew he could be like that? That I could be like that?_ Eric was always so in control of everything. The big, bad Sheriff. She was sure she was the only one to catch a glimpse of his softer side, the real Eric. When he was soft she liked to think of him as 'her Eric'. He was always so sure of himself. _Cocky and arrogant is more like it_. Sookie couldn't deny that she liked turning the tables on him in her dream. There was no arrogance in his face, just pure fascination and Sookie felt the same way. It was just him and her. No Sheriff, no telepath. _I know I'm making the right decision going home,_ Sookie thought with determination. If there was a chance that 'her Eric' could really be hers she had to see where it would lead. _What do I have to lose? Bill has already hurt me more than I could've imagined possible. I deserve some happiness and I'm starting to think Eric deserves a chance._

Turning to face the clock, Sookie pulls herself out of bed with start. It was mid afternoon. She had slept the majority of the day away and she was still tired. The sun was just breaking over the horizon when she climbed into bed that morning. She was up until dawn convincing Claudine and Queen Mab that she was leaving for home the next day. She was going whether they liked it or not. The problem was Sookie didn't know how to get home without Claudine. The fact that she would be unwilling to take never crossed Sookie's mind. Sookie stumbled out of bed heading for the bathroom. Getting ready for the day she thought back to last night and what she thought would be a simple conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

The night before

Sookie walked up the sandy path to Claudine's guest house. It was late but a soft light burned from the kitchen. Knocking softly on the door Sookie heard Claudine call to come inside. Sookie found her sitting alone at her table nursing a cup of tea.

"What brings you here so late? Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you" Sookie declined politely, sitting at the table across from Claudine. "I came to talk to you about heading home. I'm ready to face reality again. Staying here has been like a dream vacation to paradise but I can't stay here forever. "

Claudine said nothing. She sipped her tea, holding Sookie's gaze. "What do you have to go home for?" she asked.

Taken aback by her question Sookie felt her cheeks flame red. "What the hell does that mean? My family is home! My friends, my job, my whole life! Did you think I was going to stay here forever with you and do nothing? Going home is not a question of if I go but when. I have never given you a reason to think otherwise."

Claudine's face remained expressionless. "Sookie, I think you need more time to think about this. Rationally. Going home is dangerous! You are not safe in your world and as much as I try I can't be with all the time, it's impossible. Haven't you enjoyed yourself here? There's so much more to Faery, I can take you to see our cities and you can see how we really live."

"I've had an amazing time here but it's time for me to move on. I'm homesick and finally feel ready to face my life in Bon Temps. I need to get my life back. I can't take a permanent vacation Claudine."

"How do you know returning to Bon Temps won't turn into a permanent vacation? Are you so eager to become a meal for a vampire? Because I can think of three right now that wouldn't hesitate to drain you or worse!"

"Worse than being drained? Then dying? Come on Claudine, you are over reacting! What is my alternative? I'm not about to run. Give up my family and friends and hide for the rest of my life. I can fight my own battles and take care of myself thank you very much!" She did not like where this conversation was going. Feeling her frustration teeter on the edge of anger Sookie rose from her chair, heading to the teapot hoping to calm down a little.

Claudine sprang from her chair to stand in front of Sookie placing her hand on her shoulder. "What if Russell gets his hands on you? I wonder how long he would torture you before you longed for death? Using you for you blood and your body, completely at his mercy. Look what your vampire boyfriend did to you! How many times were you hurt because of him, physically and emotionally? And don't forget about the blonde one, just waiting for the opportunity to scoop you up."

Pulling back from Claudine's touch, Sookie's voice began to rise. "I will not live in fear from Russell! Bill and I are through and he is no longer a part of my life. Trust me, I have no interest in seeing him ever again but I will deal with that when the time comes. As for Eric you better remember he is one of the few vampires I met who hasn't hurt me without cause! His intentions are true. It only took me a month to figure it out but Eric is different.'

Turning to leave Sookie paused at the kitchen door. "Claudine, I respect your opinion and am beyond appreciative of what you have done for me. You and Mab have given me a safe haven when I needed it. But I am going home tomorrow. You can take me or I can find my own way. Either way I hope it's not on bad terms."

Pushing open the door Sookie headed outside but did not get far. Queen Mab was walking up the path towards her. Claudine followed Sookie outside and the three women stood facing each other. Stopping to regard Sookie and then Claudine, Mab spoke. "Is there something wrong ladies? I could hear your conversation from the main house. What's this I hear about leaving? My Sookie, you surely cannot be thinking of heading for home. Are you not here in fear of your life?"

"It's not like that your Highness, it's complicated" she sighed "I need to go home and begin again. I need to get on with my life." Sookie felt defeated. She did not like having to explain herself and being old what to do. Her nerves were on edge over the thought of not going home. _No! I am leaving and Claudine will take me. They cannot keep me as a prisoner, this is ridiculous!_

"But Sookie, we were just starting to get to know each other! I was planning on extending you an invitation to my court. I already spoke about you to many of my friends who are dying to meet you. You belong with your fellow fairies. There is no place for you in the human world. Please reconsider!"

Clenching her fists at her sides with her temper close to the boiling point Sookie backed away from Claudine and Mab facing them both. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you Your Highness and spoil your plans but I am leaving tomorrow and nothing either of you say will change my mind!"

Mab and Claudine looked at each other as Sookie bid them good night. Sookie was almost at the end of the path when Mab called after her. "Perhaps a good night's sleep will cause you to reconsider your decision. You need to choose wisely Sookie, your life depends upon it. Faery has so much more to offer you, more than you can comprehend right now. Faery is what is best for you. Perhaps a good night's sleep will help you see the light."

Sookie paused, shivering at Mab's words despite her anger. She was done arguing for the night. She studied the two fairies for a moment wishing she could read their minds. Their minds were a blur to her. She could sense the tangle of their thoughts but it might as well been a different language since she couldn't understand anything. She turned her back on them heading towards her guesthouse. Exhausted, she climbed in bed and wrapped the blankets around her for comfort. She felt like she had come full circle. The night she came to Faery she had felt so alone and tonight she felt the same way. Alone and longing for comfort. Once again the memory of Eric's kiss at Fangtasia came to mind and she focused on more happy thoughts to distract her from her conversation with Claudine and Mab. Feeling sleep wash over her she wondered if the queen was right. Maybe everything would look differently in the morning.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jumping out of the shower Sookie quickly dried her hair in loose waves that fell down her back and dressed in the same light blue sundress she wore the night she came. Walking through the house she tidied as she went making sure everything was in the same place it was when she arrived. _My hosts might not be gracious but that doesn't make me an ungrateful guest_. There was nothing to take back home with her. The few clothes she had she borrowed from Claudine and were only suitable for the beach.

_Mab was right, things do look differently with a good nights sleep._ Her mind couldn't escape the dream with Eric and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was much more than a simple dream. _Three weeks ago I was running from Eric Northman and now I want to run to him? Am I insane for thinking this can work? That he will want the same as me? I haven't spoken to him since the night I left, how do I know he hasn't forgotten all about me? Surely this blood bond thing has worn off by now._

Jumpy with excitement Sookie made her bed and went downstairs to clean the kitchen. Once she was done and satisfied with the state of the guesthouse, she checked the clock. It was getting late and she wanted to return to Bon Temps before sunset. Assuming she would be returning home with Claudine in the same manner she came she didn't expect the trip to take long. She felt her stomach begin to twist in knots as she gave the house a final review before heading out to find Claudine.

Standing at the front door she just placed her hand on the doorknob when a knock caused her to jump. With her heart pounding from the scare she peered through the window to see a man standing at the door. He was tall and lean with shoulder length dark hair. He looked like one of the nameless men who appeared on the covers of her favourite romance novels she had an unhealthy addiction to. _Who in the hell is this?_ Sookie had only met Claudine and Mab in Faery. The man on the other side of the door was a stranger but there was something familiar about him.

"Sookie! Open the door! Please!" the man pleaded and knocked softly again.

_Well, he knows who I am but who is he? _She reached out with her mind trying to catch a glimpse of his thoughts. As she probed his head she was met with the same tangle of undecipherable thoughts she found when she tried to read Claudine and Mab. _A fairy! Friend or foe?_ Sookie wondered. Well, _I'm never going to find out standing here! _

Gathering her courage she opened the door enough to see out and snapped her trademark grin on her face she adopted when she was nervous. And boy, was she nervous right now. "Can I help you? I'm afraid I don't know your name" she said, her nerves making her voice louder than she anticipated as she eyes him up through the crack in the door.

The man grabbed the door suddenly forcing his shoulder inside and pushed his way in the room. "Hey! What do you think you are do-" Sookie didn't get to finish her sentence when the handsome fairy was behind her with his hand tightly covering her mouth.

"Sookie please be calm" he whispered in her ear so low she could barely hear him over the sound of her heart pounding. "I'm a friend and I mean no harm to you I swear it. I'm here to help you get home. I know it sounds crazy but you need to trust me right now, there's not much time!"

Slowly releasing his grip on her he removed his hand from her mouth and turned to look in her eyes. "My name is Claude and I am Claudine's twin. I don't have time to explain what is happening right now but you need to know you are in danger. The only chance you have to return home is now and I can get you there if you trust me. I will explain everything when I can."

Sookie's mind reeled. She had heard Claudine mention her twin brother but it was only in passing. Taking deep breaths to calm herself she tried not to panic. _What am I going to do?!_

"Follow me, I can take you home but we have to hurry! If they catch us we won't make it!"

Claude turned and darted out the front door heading down the path towards the beach keeping close to the tree line as he went. Suddenly she heard shouting coming from the main house and it was obvious there was more than Claudine and Mab present. Scanning the area she found numerous minds of fairies and they were closing in on her fast.

Mab's voice boomed louder than the rest. "Spread out and find the girl! Now! She cannot escape!"

_Good Lord, this cannot be happening! Looks like I have to trust Claude, please don't let this be a mistake!_ Glad she already had her shoes on Sookie burst into a run after Claude and found him waiting for her as she turned the path to her cottage. He reached out for her, grabbing her hand and began running as fast as they could into the forest.

"Claude! What the hell is going on? Who is after me and what do they want?!"

Claude ran through the trees pulling Sookie behind him. "All you need to know is things are not as they seem." he said between pants. "Unfortunately you can't trust Claudine or Mab. Especially Mab!"

Stumbling over a tree branch Claude lost his grip on Sookie's hand. Pausing a few seconds for her to steady herself he grabbed her and was off running again. "Can't you at least give me a reason why I am following a stranger in the woods, apparently running for my life? Is there anyone even following us?"

Just as the words left her mouth an ear crashing explosion sounded behind them. She looked over her shoulder to see a flash of bluish light split a tree in half several meters behind them. Sookie squeaked in fear and began pumping her legs faster keeping up with Claude. _I trust him more than whatever is behind me, that's for damn sure!_

"Here's a reason for you to trust me. Follow me now to Bon Temps or stay in Faery forever! Mab is evil Sookie. She wants you to stay for her own gain!" Claude's breathing was growing ragged as they ran deeper in the woods. The sun was beginning to drop in the sky and the fading light was making it hard to see. More explosions sounded behind them and Sookie didn't dare to waste precious seconds looking behind her. She kept her eyes focused ahead. She thought she heard Claudine screaming her name but she couldn't be sure it was her among all the voices.

"What could she possibly gain from me? I just met her. I'm just a waitress!" Sookie gasped.

The ground beneath them was growing steeper as they ran. Sookie's legs burned as she pumped them up the hill they were climbing. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and her ears were ringing from the sounds of the explosions and her blood rushing through her veins. She was losing her steam.

"Don't kid yourself! Mab knows you, she knows everything about you! Do you think it's a coincidence Claudine brought you here? Mab is Queen of this realm and her people are dying out. Her only interest is to maintain the bloodlines and the only way you can do that is with more fairies." Claude kept his speed up the incline but his voice was beginning to waver.

"What's one more fairy to her? This is a lot of trouble for just me, I'm not even full Fae! Claudine & Mab told me I was about one eighth."

Claude turned to Sookie, his chest heaving from the exertion of running. "Sookie you are not just one fairy. You are the means to many fairies. And one eighth is enough for Mab. She wants you to stay here to breed. Look over your shoulder at your potential suitors!"

Everything around her began to spin and Sookie felt chill to the bone. Claude's words gave her a second wind and she shot forward with a burst of speed. _It can't be true! What kind of place is this? What kind or people are these? Claudine wouldn't do this to me!_

As if he could read her mind he spoke. "Trust me Sookie, you have no idea what these fairies are capable of. You need to get home and find a way to stay safe. Hide until I can come for you. I will keep you safe when I can."

They reached the top of the hill and skidded to an abrupt stop. About twenty feet of ground separated them from a sheer cliff. Looking over her shoulder Sookie laid her eyes on her pursuers and she felt her stomach lurch. A group of thirteen men followed with Mab in the lead. She could make out Claudine close behind, screaming her name.

"This is it Sookie! It's time to go! Remember, be safe! Stay with your vampire, he can protect you. A vampire is the best protection from fairies and he will not hurt you. I will come to you when I can."

Sookie turned from the fairies chasing her, ducking her head as another blast of blue light flew past her face. Confused by Claude's words she didn't know what to do. "What do you mean this is it?! How do I get home?"

"Stay where you are Sookie! Claude this is betrayal and you will regret it!" Mab's voice rang clear across the sky.

"Come on Sookie! Jump!" Claude smiled at her reassuringly as he took her hand and steered her to the edge of the cliff. Rocks under their feet rolled over the edge disappearing in silence. The fairies behind them drew closer.

"Jump? Are you fucking nuts? How do I know I won't fall to my death? How do I know you are a good guy?" Sookie screamed.

"We're not all like Mab. We don't all think like she does. You have to put your trust in someone or you won't survive. Take a chance! We are running out of time! I will explain later, I swear to you!"

A burst of light hit the ground directly behind Sookie pushing her to the very edge of the cliff. Her legs began to sting as she felt pieces of gravel pierce her skin. Taking a huge gulp of air she looked at Claude and hoped she wasn't making the dumbest mistake of her life. Not giving Mab and Claudine another look she jumped off the edge with Claude. She tried to hold on to his hand but she could feel his fingers slipping away as she dropped into the darkness. It seemed like she was falling into complete nothingness. She had no idea which way was down or up as she screamed Claude's name. There was no response and Sookie's head began to spin.

_I'm not going to make it! _Beginning to panic she spun in her freefall. She couldn't form a coherent thought. Images from her memories seemed to float past her eyes. She saw Gran sitting on her stool in the kitchen chatting on the telephone. She saw the last time she saw her parents alive as they walked down the driveway to their car waving goodbye. Happy memories of Jason, Tara, Sam and even Bill played out in front of her. She saw Tina, her beloved cat. The last face she saw was the by far the most beautiful. Eric's face flashed, his eyes so blue they seemed to burn in front of her. He wore the same expression of pure lust and admiration he had in her dream. A slow smile spread across his lips and he opened his mouth to speak. Before she could hear what he had to say his face disappeared and she hit the bottom hard.

* * *

Eric touched down directly in front of the Stackhouse home. Despite the smoke still rising from his face and neck he was already starting to heal. The sun had been down for several minutes now and soon his burns would disappear. He was so focused on finding Sookie through the bond he never noticed he was burning. Moving at vampire speed he sped across her yard to the cemetery. _She is close! Is she sleeping? Or unconscious?_ The thought of her so close and wounded caused Eric to roar in anger as he moved even faster following the bond. Stopping at the cemetery gate Eric saw her. Sprawled on her back at her grandmother's gravestone.

Eric lifted his head, scenting the air. He froze, his body completely rigid. He could smell her blood in the air. Rage burned inside him. _Whoever has harmed her will suffer! _Struggling to control his rage he reluctantly closed off the bond. _She is injured, I must take care of her before I explain the bond._ Moving in a blur he was at her side, his hands reaching for her face. Sookie's eyes fluttered open as he ran his finger along her cheek.

"Lover" he spoke softly. Leaning down to her face Eric paused, lifting his head to look up. The air churned with electricity and a blue light flashed next to them. Eric crouched defensively over Sookie's small body and began to growl as his arm snaked around her waist, pinning her to him. Not waiting to see what fairy would be following the light Eric pulled Sookie to his chest and shot into the sky. She whimpered in his arms as she gripped him weakly.

"Shhh, Lover" he murmured in her ear. "I've got you now."

"Eric? Is it really you?" her voice caused Eric to draw a sharp breath. How he dreamed of her voice for so long.

"Yes, Lover it is really me. It's always me" he soothed as they streaked towards Shreveport.

"I thought I was dreaming" Sookie mumbled softly.

Grinning, he nuzzled his face in her hair breathing her in deeply. "I am no dream, Sookie" his lips brushing her ear.

"Take me home, Eric." she sighed.

"Yes, Lover. I will take you home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

Happy Holidays everyone! My sincere apologies for the delay of updates! December brought with it exams and a family health emergency but I am happy to say all is well now and back to normal. I'm very much looking forward to the New Year and continuing with my story, I hope you all enjoy it. I really want to thank everyone that reviews and 'favourites' this story. Your feedback is amazing and I love hearing it. This is my first story and love to hear what you guys think, positive and negative. Thank you for reading and having patience with me and all the mistakes, they are all mine. The characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball. Is everyone looking forward to Dead Ever After? Season 6? Take care everyone and see you in 2013!

~Miss M.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tall Pines cemetery shone bright like mid afternoon as a blinding flash of light burst and rippled across the headstones. Literally falling out of the sky, Claude landed on the ground hard. He was up in an instant, searching the cemetery frantically.

"Sookie! SOOKIE!" he shouted into the humid Louisiana night. Completely still, he listened for any noise. He could sense Fae magic in the air. _Sookie was here, not long ago. She must be home. I just missed her!_ Claude was anxious to make sure Sookie made it home in one piece, he knew how frightened she was. He could only imagine her fear and confusion over their quick exit from Faery and she needed to understand the danger she was in. He had to get to her soon and could only hope she was safe for now. Queen Mab was furious, possibly furious enough to leave Faery and come after Sookie herself.

Claude made his way through the moonless night towards Sookie's home quickly and quietly. As he neared the edge of the forest he began to make out the Stackhouse home. Even at this distance he could see a figure on the front porch pacing back and forth. Claude paused, watching. Casting out his mental net he probed with his mind and found a blank void. A vampire. Claude focused on masking his scent to remain hidden but the vampire on Sookie's porch seemed to know he was there and started walking straight towards Claude.

The vamp moved fast and Claude dropped to a defensive crouch, his hands clenching into fists as they began to shine with white light. The vampire streaked across the field and came to a dead stop just fifteen feet from Claude in seconds. The two men stared at each other not moving a muscle, sizing each other up.

"Good evening vampire. What are you doing here?" Claude asked. "You don't belong here."

Bill Compton stood like a statue, only the briefest hint of surprise flashed across his face at Claude's statement. He remained calm.

"And who might you be, Fae? You attempt to hide and sneak in the shadows and then tell me I do not belong here. I could smell you before you saw me. Now, what do you know of me?" Bill drawled with an air of arrogance.

"I know more about you than you think, Your Majesty. I know that not only do you not belong here, but you are not welcome here either." Claude said, searching Bill's face for a reaction. He gave none.

"I know why you are here and you should know she does not want you. Stay away from here. And from her. You are the enemy." Claude spoke low, his hands never losing their white glow. He had Bill's full attention now.

"I am the King of Louisiana and I assure you that I am no enemy of Miss Stackhouse" Bill said with a charming smile that was hiding the rage he felt boiling inside him. _Who is this Fairy and who the fuck does he think he is speaking to me this way! I need to find out what he knows._

"Now, tell me what you know about Sookie?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at Claude. Bill's composure was rapidly slipping away along with his self-control. The scent of Fae still hung in the night air and filled his nostrils, despite the fairy attempting to block his scent. It was mixing with his rage and would soon make for a deadly combination. The fairy's scent reminded him of Sookie but it was slightly different. Not nearly as sweet but potent enough to drive him wild.

"All that matters is that you stay out of Sookie's life. You claim to care for her. Now here's your chance to prove it. If you don't have your own agenda, leave her alone. You will only bring her harm." Claude knew he was pushing the vampire to his limit.

Bill snarled as his fangs dropped. He lunged towards Claude. Without realizing what was happening he was blinded by white light and flung backwards, flat on his back. He clutched his chest with pain. Stunned, he struggled to rise and focus in front of him as the pain slowly subsided. The fairy was gone. Bill scented the air, filling his lungs with scent of the male fairy. He would remember his scent. There was something else in the air as well.

Bill sped to the cemetery, stopping in front of Adele Stackhouse's headstone. _Sookie! I smell her blood…and…_ Bill paused and scented the air again. He looked towards the black sky. _Northman! I should have known. _Bill turned and headed back towards the Compton House. _Well, this definitely changes my plans. _He had planning to do.

* * *

Sookie was limp in Eric's arms by the time he landed in Shreveport. He touched down from the sky in front of a sprawling brick home just outside the city. He rushed to get Sookie inside but deep down he didn't want to let her go. With her arms slung around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his hips, she clung to his chest as his longs arms pressed her to him. The smell of her blood gnawed at Eric. He revelled in the smell of her blood. It was the only thing other than Sookie herself he craved. But her blood was not drawn in pleasure. Someone had caused her harm. Eric fought his rage at the thought, trying to remain calm and focusing on the feel of her in his arms again.

Eric entered his password and scanned his fingerprint for entry at the front door and rushed Sookie to the back of the house where his daychamber was, not bothering to turn the lights on. She began to stir and tightened her grip on Eric.

"Where am I?" she mumbled into Eric's neck.

"We are home, Sookie" he replied.

Eric came to a steel door where he again entered a password and this time stood still for a retinal scan. The door swung open and he was instantly in is bedroom at his bedside, slowly lowering Sookie and kneeling beside her.

"Lover, you are hurt. Let me look at your legs." he spoke softly to her as Sookie came to. Blinking, she raised herself up, leaning back on her elbows. The sight of Eric staring at her took her breath away. His eyes burned into hers and she found it hard to think. He turns to her legs running his cool fingers along the sides of her calves, inspecting the damage. The backs of her legs are bloody and raw with small pieces of an unrecognizable rock embedded in her flesh. Painful but not serious. She would heal.

"Eric, are we at your house? How did we get here? Where did you find me?" questions poured from Sookie's mouth as she watched Eric tend to her legs. Looking around at her surroundings she realized she was in Eric's bedroom.

"Yes, we are at my home. I flew us here from Bon Temps, I found you in the cemetery. Right where you left, it seems." Eric stood bringing his arms up to Sookie's shoulders.

"Let me take care of your wounds, Lover. Let me heal you and then there will be time to talk. You are safe here, with me" he smiled at her as he shifted her to her side so she could roll on to her stomach. She was still groggy and Eric suspected slightly in shock. She probably didn't even feel her leg injuries. He moved down her body towards her legs, running his hands down the length of her as he went. She sighed at his touch.

"Eric, this can't be your home. I've been here before" she whispered.

He brought his mouth to the back of her calf and began the process of cleaning her wounds. Sookie let out a heavy sigh at the feel of his mouth along her leg. She began to whimper in pain as she began to feel the burning sensation in her legs. She remembered the sting of gravel as she ran.

"Shhh, Lover. I'm almost done. It will be over soon*." he soothed. "I assure you this is my home, but you have never been here before."

He ran his mouth along her cuts as he cleaned her blood away with his tongue, gently removing any stray pieces of rock. When he was done he drew the tip of his tongue across his fang to draw his own blood. Lazily he ran his tongue all over Sookie's calves, trying not to lose himself in the feeling of his blood mixing with hers. Almost instantly her skin began to knit together, turning flawless before his eyes. His hands traced over her new skin with fascination causing a shiver to ripple through Sookie. Uncontrollably Eric groaned in pleasure. The taste of her blood and the feel of her skin responding under his fingertips nearly drove him mad. _She is finally here. She is finally mine!_

"I know this place. I've been here before…with you" she said rolling on her side as her hands found their way to his shoulders. She pulled him towards her, twisting him so his face was inches from hers. "It feels so familiar here."

"Trust me, Little One. Having you in my bedroom is not something I would forget. You are the first human I have ever taken to my home."

Smiling sweetly at him Sookie sighed. "Well, it must have been a dream."

Eric paused as he stared in her eyes, remembering the dream he had of her earlier. It was so real he could swear he could smell her in his bed. Now the real thing lay before him. _Did she dream of me too?_ he wondered.

"I have waited for you Sookie. I have waited so long and searched everywhere" he whispered to her, never taking his eyes off of hers. "Where have you been?"

Sookie sighed and brought her hands to either side of Eric's neck. She ran her fingers along his face and through his hair. "I didn't think I would see you again after what I said to you the last night I saw you."

Eric looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "You were in pain and the fault was mine. I was-"

"No! Eric, you were the messenger. I shouldn't have lashed out at you because of my anger at Bill. I was so upset over everything that had happened with Russell and you. Hearing about Bill's betrayal was my breaking point. I took my anger out on you and I'm sorry."

Eric began to protest but Sookie placed her finger over his lips shushing him. "Baby, let me explain."

Eric was over one thousand years old and no one ever called him 'baby' before. He's not sure what he would have done to anyone that tried. But when Sookie Stackhouse said it, it made his chest tighten and his heart swell. He pressed a kiss to her fingertip and watched as a pink blush spread across her skin.

"I went to the cemetery to talk to Gran" she went on. "I just felt so lost, so alone. It seems like everyone I trust hurts me in the end. I was tired of being used, of being hurt."

Eric's eyes dropped to the floor in shame as he remembered the events that caused Sookie so much despair. He knew he played a role in what happened and was partly to blame for her pain. Eric did not like the feelings of remorse and regret he felt.

"Hey!" she said softly, pulling his face back up to meet her gaze. "It's not your fault, Eric. At the cemetery Claudine came to me, sensing my pain. She offered to take me to the Fae Realm. A chance to get away from Bon Temps for a while. Just a little vacation to relax. I know it was wrong to run from my problems, but I needed time alone to think."

_Little vacation? It felt like a fucking eternity. I knew she was in Faery! _

"When I was gone I did a lot of thinking, baby. I understand why you did what you did." She brought her face to Eric's, her mouth an inch from his. "I know you would never give me to Russell. I know you were keeping me safe the only way you could."

Sookie's mouth met his and moved against his cool lips, his eyes never leaving hers as she pulled him into her. "I know you had feelings for me. I have feelings for you I was just too confused to realize it at the time. I have to wonder if you still do?" she whispered into his mouth, her eyes searching his face for an answer.

Before Sookie could realize what was happening she was in the middle of Eric's bed on her back as he leaned over her. He was taking unnecessary breaths and she could feel him on her skin. He straddled her waist with his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her face.

"Lover, I assure you that much has changed about my feelings for you in the past year" he leaned in closer to her taking a deep breath of her scent. "You were right; I did have feelings for you that night. Now? One year later? It is more than just 'feelings' I have for you Sookie. You have become everything to me. You are all I think about. You consume every thought and action I have and the only thing that has brought me any kind of joy in the last year was imagining this very moment. You in my arms!"

Eric pressed his mouth to Sookie's, kissing her with all the pent up desire he felt over the last year. Her mouth was hot and moved eagerly against his, meeting his tongue with her own as he slipped between her teeth. Sookie moaned into his kiss letting him set the pace. His beautiful words echoed in her mind. _This is __**my**__ Eric. My vampire,_ she thought with satisfaction and she enjoyed Eric's kissing skills.

Suddenly memories of Claude's words to her filled her mind. "Stay with your vampire, he can protect you" he told her before they jumped. Eric's words echoed again in her head and she broke off her kiss with Eric with a gasp.

"Wait, what did you just say?" she asked.

Eric stared at her with a dreamy look on his face. "What? About what?" he said, confused.

"Eric, did you just say I left one year ago?" Sookie felt panic beginning to rise in her chest.

"Yes, Lover it has been one year. The longest year of my entire existence. Tonight is the one year anniversary of your disappearance. Many have lost all hope for your return but I never did." Eric said with intensity.

Sookie sat up trying to comprehend what Eric just said, shaking her head. "That's impossible! I was only gone for three weeks, there's no way I have been gone a year! What about Jason? My friends, my job, my house?!" Sookie's voice began to rise as Eric pulled her into his lap, circling his arms around her.

"Calm down, Sookie. Everything is OK, there is no need to panic" he spoke softly in her ear as he pulled her chin towards his face. "I do believe we have much to discuss. Let's start with tonight, shall we? Please tell me why I found you unconscious and bloody in the cemetery tonight with a fairy hot on your tail?"

Sookie gulped and took a deep breath before she began. "Well, it's a long story, I better start at the first" she said as she filled Eric in on everything that happened since one year ago that night.


End file.
